1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of semiconductor processing, and more particularly, to a method of semiconductor processing for processing the semiconductor that has a structure, in which metal is provided on a high dielectric insulation film.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-268312, in respects to the removal of resist that is formed on an insulation film with a low dielectricity that is called low-k film used for the interlayer insulation film of the semiconductor device, a method for using a neutral radical of a hydrogen atom or a hydrogen molecule that is extracted from a plasma of mixed gas that includes hydrogen and rare gas is disclosed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-268312, since the dielectricity is increased by deterioration such as the oxidation of the low-k film by using a method of removing resist using a general oxygen plasma, a method of removing the resist while oxygen is not used is described. In addition, in this document, a technology for increasing the temperature of the substrate from 200° C. to 400° C. to increase the removing rate of the resist, and a technology for irradiating the NH3 plasma or the CF4 plasma to remove a modified layer on the surface of resist have been disclosed.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-229130, a semiconductor device having a metal gate provided with a high melting point metal electrode such as W, a washing method that removes pollution while preventing deterioration in W is disclosed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-229130, in an atmosphere that includes hydrogen and steam, a technology for heat oxidizing the wafer in atmosphere includes hydrogen and steam and washing the wafer by a solution that does not include hydrogen peroxide is disclosed. In this method, since the W layer is not oxidized, the W oxide layer is not removed by the washing. In addition, the use of oxygen plasma to remove the resist after the dry etching of the semiconductor device is described in 0055, 0056 paragraphs of this document.